AWF
by The Silencer
Summary: This is the Anime Wrestling Federation. Read if you're curious.
1. AWF

  
Hi, I'm Digital Dragon, but call me DD. This is my new fanfic.  
I called in many anime characters into my office, well in the anime world. I called them if they can agree to do my other fanfic. I put these characters into a mix of the WWF, which is the World Wrestling Federation, but I renamed it the Anime Wrestling Federation, AWF for short. Oh yeah, if anyone refuses, well they can't, because I'm writing the story. Hehehehe.  
*Someone knocks on the door.*  
DD: Come in.  
Duo: Oh, hi double D. What's up.  
DD: Nothing much, just asked all of you to do a fic.  
Duo: Oh.  
*Everyone of the characters that I know comes in.*  
DD: Characters from Digimon, Pokemon, Dragonball Z, Gundam Wing, and Tenchi, I have summon all of you to do a favor for me.  
Goten: What kind of favor?  
DD: I want some of you to be in a fic.  
Ash: What kind of fic?  
DD: Something about wrestling. More like the WWF.  
Goku: Oh, the World Wrestling Federation.  
DD: Sort of, but I call it the Anime Wrestling Federation. Some of you guys will be wrestling, some will announce, and some will have to be the audience.  
Tai: Who will be who?  
DD: I choose Duo and Tenchi to be the announcers.  
Duo: Aww man. I really wanted to wrestle.  
DD: (whispering to Duo) don't worry, I am the author, I can make some surprises here.  
DD: Washu, you will be the person who announces the wrestlers. And...  
*Phone rings."  
DD: Hold on. Hello. Oh hi John. What's up. Oh, can you do me a favor. Can you referee some matches? Oh, that's great. See ya in the anime world. Bye. That was my friend John. He will be referring the matches.   
Vegeta: Okay who will be wrestling?  
DD: Some of you won't be wrestling. Some of you will be in the corners. Here are the people who will be wrestling or in the corners. They are Pan, Bra, Izzy, Quetra, Gohan, Videl, Krillin, 18, Vegeta, Piccolo, Trunks, Goten, Yamcha, Trowa, Matt, Tai, Yajirobe, Ash, Misty, Sora, Mimi, Cody, Joe, Tien, Traize, Brock, Tracey, Zechs, Wufei, Goku, Heero, TK, Davis, and Kari. Your costumes will be in the locker room. Your costume will have your name. You'll also have the wrestlers music, but the announcers will announce your names. Also there are some scripts. The rest of you will have to be the audience. You just have to yell, cheer, boo, or whatever.  
*The people began to leave.*  
DD: Oh yeah, one more thing that's missing.  
Trunks: What?  
DD: I am the AWF commissioner. See you in the ring. And,  
Have a Nice Day.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Ok here it goes.  
  
*AWF Introduction comes on*  
  
Tenchi: Hello everyone, we're here live, in the Capsule Corp. Arena. I'm Tenchi Musaki.  
Duo: And I'm Duo Maxwell.  
Tenchi: I wonder what's going to happen right here right now.  
  
*Mankind's music comes on*  
  
Tenchi: It's our comissioner Digital Dragon. I wonder what's he going to say?  
Duo: I don't know Tench, but we're going to find out soon enough.  
  
*DD goes in the ring and has a microphone*  
  
DD: You know I have been reading some of readers reviews lately. For example, I'll correct the names of Quetre and Treize. But, there are some of your request I can't take.  
*Audience moans*  
DD: I know. I have the whole story in my head. If I have to change it I would possibly get writers block. There is one reader I sort of digust. I will give to him some languages what I think about his opinion.   
Duo: I wonder what kind of language he's going to say?  
DD: First, Triple H's language," I don't give a damn." Y2J's language," Shut the hell up." The Rock's language, "It doesn't matter what you think." And Stone Cold's language, "Talk to me like that again and I'll open up a can of whoop ass on you."   
Duo: Ha, that was good.  
DD: I asked the Z team to lower their power level to just 200. I have a scouter around here if you higher your power level your disqualified, even if I have to put a non-DQ match. Just to be fair with the others.   
Duo: Aww, that not fair.  
DD: However, if they fight against each other their power level can go up whenever they want.   
Duo: Now that is.  
DD: Now I'm going to make some matches around here....  
  
*Rocks music comes on*  
  
*Audience cheer*  
Tenchi: Wait a minute, it's the AWF champion Goku.  
Duo: He is truly the anime's champion, really.  
*Goku enters the ring*  
Goku: So DD what kind of matches are you making for me.  
DD: Well...  
Goku: It doesn't matter what kind of matches you're making.  
*Audience cheers more*  
DD: Well, I do have a match for you. It is a no DQ match, and false count anywhere, with a person of my choice, for your belt.  
Goku: Good the harder the better.  
  
*Triple H's music comes on"  
  
*Audience boos*  
Tenchi: Well here is TK being accompanied by Kari to the ring.  
Duo: Come on. Don't boo for Kari and TK.  
*TK and Kari enters the ring and gets a microphone*  
*Audience cheers Kari swallows*  
Duo: Hey! She does not.  
TK: Hey, shut up.  
*Audience boos*  
Duo: Now that's better.  
TK: I heard that you're making some matches here tonight. I want my match with Davis.  
DD: Well I would do the match, but wait until the pay-per-view event.  
TK: No, it can't wait.  
DD: Since this is my fic, It will be our main event.  
*Audience cheers*  
  
*Kurt Angle's music comes on*  
  
*Audience boos some more*  
Davis: What are you talking about. We're just friends, me and Kari. Also, we should wait for the pay-per-view.  
TK: I know you're just "friends". Yeah, a friend who likes to hang out with girls and act like one. Of course you're not a sissy or something like that.  
*Audience cheers out sissy*  
TK: Maybe I was wrong.  
DD: Wait a minute. We can take a vote, when we can have the match. The people who will help me vote are the crowd in the audience. Anyone who wants to see TK and Davis go at it tonight, cheer.  
*Audience cheer*  
DD: Who ever wants to see the match at pay-per-view give another cheer.  
*Audience boos*  
DD: It is unanimous. The match is tonight.  
Davis: But...  
DD: Sorry, no buts. I make my decisions final.  
  
*Mankind's music comes on*  
  
Duo: Well looks like were going to have a match between TK and Davis.  
Tenchi: Yeah, you're right Duo.  
Duo: Yeah, but it will be difficult for Kari. Her husband vs. her good friend.  
Tenchi: And don't forget Goku vs. a person of DD choice in a no dq match.  
  
*commercial starts*  
*commercial ends*  
  
Tenchi: Hello were back.  
Duo: Alright, I wonder what kind of match we're seeing now.  
  
*Al Snows music comes on*  
  
Washu: In the ring weighing in 120 pounds, and the Asian Champion, Izzy.  
Tenchi: Were going to have a title match for the Asian Champion, right here now.  
*Izzy enters the ring*  
  
*Crash Holly music comes on*  
  
Washu: And the challenger, weighing in a 100 pounds Quetre.  
Duo: (whispering to Washu) I didn't know Quetre weighs that much.  
Washu: (whispering to Duo) I know, I'm just reading the script.  
*Quetre goes in the ring*  
*Ring bell sounds*  
Tenchi: And here it goes. They're starting to attack each other. Looks like Izzy is having the upper hand right now.  
Duo: Yeah, yeah, that's a good match, but how about the match with TK and Davis.  
Tenchi: Yeah it will be difficult fo Kari. Wait a minute here's a cover 1,2, aww Quetre kicked out.  
Duo: Yeah it ain't fair. She has to see TK and Davis fight. This is DD fault.  
Tenchi: Looks like Quetre is taking the upper hand right now.  
Duo: Yeah and.....  
Tenchi: Wait a minute. Quetre is using theTexas Glover Leaf, and Izzy is tapping out.  
Duo: Well, that match was sort of short.  
  
*Crash's music comes on*  
  
Washu: Here's your new Asian Champion, Quetre.  
Duo: Well looks like Izzy is having a tantrum.  
  
*Backstage area*  
  
Gohan: Ready to fight Krillin and 18 my mama sita.  
Videl: You bet.  
Tenchi: Gohan and Videl, take on Krillin and 18, the match is coming up next.  
  
*commercial starts*  
*commercial ends*  
  
Tenchi: Hey we're back in AWF. On the last match it was Izzy versus Quetre.  
Duo: Yeah, and now we have a new Asian Champion Quetre.   
Tenchi: Quetre won by using by using the Texas Glover Leaf on him.  
Duo: I couldn't think Quetre could really do that. Especially winning a belt.  
  
*Eddie Guerrero's music comes on*  
  
Washu: In the ring, with a combined weight of 360 pounds, Videl, and the Intercontinental Champion, Gohan.  
Duo: Alright, Mama sita's here, and also Latino Heat.  
*Gohan and Videl enter the ring*  
  
*Parry Saturn's music comes on*  
  
Washu: In the ring, with a combined weight of 330 pounds, 18 and Krillin.  
*Krillin and 18 enter the ring*  
*The bell rings*  
Tenchi: This match isn't for the Intercontinental Belt, this is an intergender match. Here it begins.  
*Gohan turns Super Saiyan*  
Tenchi: Gohan has turn into a Super Saiyan, and they're starting to fight now. He's allowed to do that during this match.  
Duo: Oh man, they're fighting so fast I couldn't see them.  
Tenchi: Don't worry Duo, DD gave us a superspeed camera. We can see it on the titantron.  
Duo: Cool.  
*A camera shot of Gohan and Krillin are seen fight appears on the titantron*  
Duo: Woah it's pretty much tied.  
Tenchi: Gohan has shot a Masenko to Krillin, but missed.  
Duo: And it's coming toward the audience!  
*The beam hits an invisible shield near the audience*  
Duo: What happened?  
Tenchi: You didn't know? DD has put an electric shield on near the audience. Just like the shields on Mercurious.  
Duo: Oh.  
Tenchi: Oof, Gohan just slammed Krillin to the floor.  
Duo: That's gotta hurt.  
Tenchi: Krillin has shot dozens of Distructo Disks around the arena. One of the disks is coming toward us. DUCK.  
Duo: What? Aahhhhhh!  
*Duo ducks, but his braid is cut off*  
Tenchi: Woah, that was close. Are you alright Duo? Duo?  
Duo: My, my braid. (Duo faints)  
Tenchi: Duo. Oh Duo. Well back to the match. Gohan is coming towards Krillin. Wait a minute. 18 was behind Gohan and made a low blow. And being hit by an android over there that's gotta hurt.  
*Videl comes in the ring*  
Tenchi: Videl is grabbing 18's hair. Hey, Krillin has Videl from behind and now is doing the Rings of Saturn to her. Videl is trying not to tap out. Oh, now she taps out. That wasn't fair. But it's an intergender match.  
Washu: Here are your winners Krillin and 18.  
Tenchi: Hey! Gohan is behind Krillin. He grabbed and did a German Suplex and Krillin's head hit the ring post. 18 is just looking at Krillin. Videl has come up to her feet, and oof, a DDT on 18 and her head is stuck in the ring. We will take a commercial break to get 18's head off the ring, and I'll try to wake up Duo.  
  
*commercial starts*  
Announcer: In the summer of 2001. You thought it was over. You thought that none of them would come back again. Well you are wrong. Starring Brendan Fraser and WWF's The Rock in The Mummy Returns. This film is not yet rated.  
*commercial ends*  
  
Tenchi: Hello were back, and John has gotten 18's head out of the ring and put a new mat on top of that. I still haven't waken up Duo yet. I know. Hey Duo, one of the women in the audience just mooned at you.  
Duo: Huh?! Where!  
Tenchi: I knew that would work. Hey Duo, how are you feeling?  
Duo: Glum. My braid was cut off. I thought the electric shield would protect us.  
Tenchi: He, he. Looks like I didn't tell you that DD didn't install the shields at our sections.  
Duo: This is all his fault.  
Tenchi: Yeah, but this match should cheer you up a little.  
Duo: What could cheer me up?  
  
*Too Cool's music comes on*  
  
*Audience cheers*  
Duo: Oh I get it the ho's. Alright.  
Washu: In the ring being accompanied by Sora, Mimi, and Misty, in the ring with a combined weight of 460 pounds, Matt (Scottie 2 Hottie), Tai (Grand Master Sexay), and Yajirobe (Rikishi), Too Cool (I use tag team names if they're on my scripts, you know what I mean).  
Tenchi: Do you enjoy this so far.  
Duo: Uh huh (drooling).  
  
*Road Dogg's music comes on*  
  
Ash: Oh you didn't know. Your ass better call somebody.  
Washu: In the ring weighing about 120 pounds, teaming up with Too Cool, Ash.  
Duo: If he's teaming up with Too Cool, who are they going to face?  
*Matt, Tai, Yajirobe, and Ash enter the ring*  
  
*Right to Censor's music comes on*  
  
*Audience Boos*  
Duo: Oh great, now I don't feel good again.  
Washu: In the ring with a combined weight of 590 pounds, Cody (Val Venis), Joe (Goodfather), Tien (Bull Buchannan), and Treize (Steven Richards), the Right to Censor.  
*Treize has the microphone*  
Treize: I have seen the horror around here. Including Fanfiction.net. I have said to myself no more. There has been too much sex, violence, scantily clad women around here.  
*Audience cheers ass-holes*  
Duo: Yeah keep saying that.  
Treize: It is for your own good. A better way to show it is to kick Too Cool's rear end.  
*Right to Censor rush to the ring and starts beating up Too Cool and Ash*  
*Bell rings*  
Tenchi: And here it goes. Matt is fighting Cody, Tai is fighting Joe, Yajirobe is fighting Tien, and Ash is fighting Treize.  
Duo: Yeah go Too Cool and Ash. Boo Right to Censor.  
Tenchi: Well there goes Matt, Ash, Yajirobe,Treize, Cody, and Tien out of the ring. That leaves Tai and Joe in the ring.  
Right now Joe is having the upper hand.  
Duo: Come on Tai.  
Tenchi: Now the teams are on their corners. Now Joe makes a tag to Cody. Cody is now beating up Tai.  
Duo: Come on. Come on.  
Tenchi: Oh wait, Tai is having the upper corner. Tai made the tag to Ash. Cody is trying to punch him, but Ash ducked. Now he's doing shake, rattle, and role.  
Duo: Alright. Hey, Tien just came in to the ring.  
Tenchi: Yeah, and now Cody brought him to the corner made a cheap tag to Tien.  
Duo: Luckily Tien can't use his powers or else he would be disqualified.   
Tenchi: Now Ash is fighting his way out and made a tag to Matt. Now he is punching Tien senseless and threw him to the corner. Wait a minute, Matt put Tien to the ground and look at the expression on his face.  
Duo: Yeah he's about to do the Worm.  
*Audience and Tenchi cheers W-O-R-M*  
Tenchi: You're right Duo, it is the worm. Karate chop on Tien. Now everyone is in the ring beating each other. Now the two only people are in the ring, Yajirobe and Treize. Treize is starting to beat up Yajirobe.  
Duo: But Yajirobe put him in the corner, and starting to back that ass up. Oof, thats got to hurt.  
*Audience cheers*  
Tenchi: You know what this means.  
Duo: Yeah Stink Face. Yeah, do it, do it. Alright, he deserves that.  
Tenchi: I agree with you. Now, Treize is out of the ring. Here, comes Tien, but kicked by Yajirobe. Here comes Tai in the corner. Hip Hop Drop. Here is the cover 1, 2, 3, and it's over.  
  
*Too Cools music comes on*  
  
Washu: Here are your winners Too Cool and Ash.  
*Too Cool claps their hands*  
*Audience caps their hands*  
Tenchi: Looks like we're going to see them dance.  
Duo: And also the ho's too. Woo Hoo.  
Tenchi: Look, Matt is asking Ash to dance, and he's agreeing.  
Duo: Alright we can see them... Tenchi what are you doing.  
Tenchi: Hey I want to dance too.  
Duo: Don't do this. You'll embarrass yourself. Don't do this at home kids.  
  
*Too Cool's music comes on*  
  
*commercial starts*  
*commercial ends*  
  
Tenchi: We're back. On the last match, Too Cool and Ash faced RTC. Too Cool and Ash won thanks to Tai's Hip Hop Drop. Now we're going to have a title match.  
Duo: Oooh, what kind.  
Tenchi: Tag Team.  
  
*Hardy Boyz music comes on*  
  
Washu: In the ring with a combination weight of 420 pounds, being accompanied by Pan(Lita), Trunks(Matt) and Goten(Jeff), the Hardy Boyz.  
  
*Edge & Christian's music comes on*  
  
Washu: In the ring with also a combination weight of 420 pounds, and the Tag Team Champions, Yamcha(Edge) and Trowa(Christian).  
*Bell rings*  
Tenchi: Well here we go. Trunks and Yamcha are at the corners and Goten and Trowa are at it. Goten is having the upper corner now.  
Duo: Too bad they can't use their powers, because Trowa isn't a DBZ character.  
Tenchi: Now Trowa has the upper hand and now he tags Yamcha. Oof, Yamcha did a twisting neck breaker. Here is the cover 1, 2, and Goten kicked out. Now Yamcha tags Trowa. Trowa is punching Goten. Now Goten has the upper hand now. Goten has tagged Trunks. So who do you think is going to win this match.  
Duo: I think Yamcha and Trowa. Hey I'll bet my Anime Playboy with yours.  
Tenchi: I don't have any.  
Duo: Then I get a date with the all of the girls in your house at the same time.  
Tenchi: You're on. Trunks and Goten are using Poetry in Motion to Trowa. Here comes Yamcha and he punched Goten out of the ring. And he did a Spear on Trunks. Yamcha's in the cover, but Pan is distracting John.  
Duo: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, oh come on referree pin him. You already know that I could've won the bet already.  
Tenchi: Yeah. Yamcha is going to Pan. Yamcha is tries to hit Pan, but she dodged and hang him. Here comes Trunks, and he's puting the Twist of Phate to Yamcha and does it.  
Duo: No, this can't be happening. Trowa go help him. He isn't the legal man.  
Tenchi: Here comes Goten doing the Suantum Bomb and does. Here's the cover. 1,  
Duo: No.  
Tenchi: 2,  
Duo: NO.  
Tenchi: 3, and we have the new Tag Team Champions.  
Duo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.  
Washu: Here are your now Tag Team Champions the Hardy Boyz.  
Duo: Uhhhh, I won the bet. I told ya Trunks and Goten would win.  
Tenchi: Yeah right. You can keep those Anime Playboys. Im not interested in those stuff.  
Duo: Really, can I go on a date with all of the girls.  
Tenchi: No.  
  
*Commercial starts*  
*commercial ends*  
  
Tenchi: We're back and we have new tag team champions.  
Duo: Yeah, Trunks and Goten. So what match are we having next?  
Tenchi: It's a hardcore championship match. Piccolo and Vegeta.  
  
*X-pac music comes on*  
*Audience boos*  
  
Tenchi: And here we go.  
Washu: In the ring weighing in 190 pounds, the challenger, Vegeta.  
Duo: Alright, I like hardcore matches.  
  
*Steve Blackman's music come on*  
  
Washu: In the ring weighing in 250 pounds, the hardcore champion, Piccolo.  
Tenchi: And here we go.  
*Bell rings*  
Tenchi: Vegeta has turned into a Super Saiyan 2, already.  
Duo: That is legal.  
Tenchi: Now he shot his Gallic Gun at Piccolo.  
Duo: Hey we can't see because of the smoke.  
Tenchi: The smoke has cleared already. Piccolo is just standing there. Vegeta is approaching Piccolo. X-Factor. Oh no he can't be defeated that easily.  
Duo: Oh yes, he can look 1, 2, 3. Well, that was very interesting match.  
Tenchi: Yeah that was the best match I have ever seen tonight. Not.  
  
*Audience boos*  
*X-pac music comes on*  
  
Washu: Here is your new hardcore champion Vegeta.  
Tenchi: I can't believe it. Piccolo won every hardcore matches which tire him not for a long time, and now he lost his championship by just one blow.  
Duo: Oh well, you win some and you lose some.  
  
*commercial starts*  
*commercial ends*  
  
Duo: We're back and we have a new hardcore champion Vegeta.  
Tenchi: Although it was pretty short, and Piccolo was all out with one blow.  
Duo: Oh it wasn't.  
Tenchi: Well we're going to have a women's championship match with Pan and Bra.  
Duo: Woo hoo, another match I liked.  
  
*Ivory's music comes on*  
  
Washu: In the ring weighing in 115 pounds, the challenger, Bra.  
Duo: Wow, she looks so sexay.  
  
*Lita's music comes on*  
*Audience cheer*  
  
Washu: In the ring weighing in 120 pounds, the women's champion, Pan.  
Duo: Heh, they weighs more than Quetre, and they're even younger than him.  
*Bell rings*  
Tenchi: And here we go. Pan is bitch slapping her in the ring. Now she starting to throw punches now.  
Duo: Oh yeah, since Bra is practically a weakling compared to Pan, she can't have her power level over 200.  
Tenchi: Oh no.  
Duo: What?  
Tenchi: Look at the titantron,  
Duo: Yeah it's Yamcha and Trowa, so what.  
Tenchi: Remember, Pan screwed them to lose their tag team champions.  
Duo: Oh yeah, so.  
Tenchi: Never mind. Pan has the cover 1, 2, and Bra kicked off.  
Duo: You know that Bra isn't a good of a fighter and she is part sayian.  
Tenchi: Yeah, I agree with you there. Look, Pan is now doing a Moonsault on Bra, in the corner. Wait a minute, she was knocked off by Yamcha, and Trowa is distracting the referee.  
Duo: Well she deserves it.  
Tenchi: Look, Bra has the cover. This will be just like Trunks and Goten, and Yamcha and Trowa. Here's the cover 1, 2, and she kicked out, she kicked out. And here comes Trunks and Goten, they're attacking Yamcha and Trowa. Pan's doing the Twist of Fate. She is climbing to the corner and Moonsault. Here is the cover 1, 2, 3.  
Duo: Hey, that wasn't suppose to happen.  
Washu: Still women's champion, Pan.  
Duo: This wasn't suppose to happen.  
Tenchi: Like you said, you win some and you lose some.  
Duo: Ha, ha very funny.  
  
*commercial starts*  
*commercial ends*  
  
Tenchi: We're back and Pan is still the women's champion.  
Duo: Yeah, thanks to Trunks and Goten.  
Tenchi: Also, Yamcha and Trowa came.  
Duo: But they were spectators, they didn't do anything bad.  
Tenchi: Yeah right.  
  
*Kane's music comes on*  
  
Washu: In the ring weighing in 140 pounds, Tracey.  
Tenchi: Looks like he will face his rival now.  
Duo: And who will that be?  
Tenchi: Well....  
  
*Undertaker's American Bad Ass music comes on*  
*Audience cheer*  
  
Tenchi: Does that answer you question.  
Washu: In the ring weighing in 145 pounds, Brock.  
Duo: Oh, I knew that.  
Tenchi: Oh, here we go.  
*Bell rings*  
Tenchi: Tracey is blowing some punches at Brock now.  
Duo: Yeah. Hmmm, I wonder who will be Goku's opponent.  
Tenchi: I don't know, but I think it will be a tough fighter I bet.  
Duo: Whatever.  
Tenchi: And here is an early cover on Brock 1, 2, and he kicked out. Now Brock is fighting back. Oof, clothesline and here is the cover 1, 2, and Tracey kicked out.  
Duo: And there is the match after Goku's. TK and Davis are going to fight and Kari will be in the middle of the action. She must be stressed about that already.  
Tenchi: Yeah. I wonder what she is thinking right now. Tracey has the cover 1, 2, and he kicked out.   
Duo: Man, Davis and Kari are good friends, why would TK be jealous.  
Tenchi: Because he has been spending too much time with her. Oof, Brock did a low blow on Tracey. He's coming our way. He's getting a chair. Oh no, he's going to get disqualified. Don't do this, Oof. John is calling for the bell.  
Washu: Here is your winner by disqualification, Tracey.  
Tenchi: Brock is still doing the attack. Choke Slam.  
Duo: Looks like Brock is not going to stop.  
Tenchi: He's putting his fist in the air.  
*Audience cheer*  
Tenchi: The Last Ride, Last Ride on Tracey.  
  
*Undertaker's music comes on*  
  
Duo: Well he practically looked like a winner.  
Tenchi: I agree with that.  
  
*Backstage area*  
*The camera is set on Zechs and Wufei*  
  
Tenchi: Zechs and Wufei coming up next.  
  
*commercial starts*  
*commercial ends*  
  
Tenchi: We're back and soon we're going to have Zechs vs. Wufei match.  
Duo: I hope Zechs win, I never like Wu-man that much.  
  
*Tazz's music comes on*  
  
Washu: In the ring weighing in 130 pounds, Wufei.  
Duo: Boo, boo, go home, boo.  
  
*Y2J's music comes on*  
*Audience cheers*  
  
Washu: In the ring weighing in 200 pounds, Zechs.  
Duo: Yeah, beat the crap out of Wufei.  
  
*Mankind's music comes on*  
*Audience cheers loud*  
  
Tenchi: What the heck look it's DD.  
Duo: What does he want?  
DD: Zechs, Wufei, I'm going to give the people what they want. Will you guys come outside for a moment, please.  
Duo: I wonder what he is going to do Tench?  
Tenchi: We'll find out soon enough.  
*Waits for 5 minutes*  
Duo: What's taking so long? The audience are getting restless.  
Tenchi: Be..... Hey there's DD in the Titantron. Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, Pokemon and Digimon. Sorry it took me so long. This will be an exciting match. We will have our first gundam match.  
Duo: What?!  
Tenchi: A gundam ma-  
Duo: I heard what he said.  
DD: I have six gundam in the hangar bay. They flipped coins on which gundam they want to pilot. Wufei won the toss and chose the Epyon.  
Duo: Huh? I though he would pilot Nataku.  
DD: Since he wasn't able to get the Epyon, so Zechs chose the Wingzero. Like Mills Lane says, lets get it on.  
*Bell rings*  
Tenchi: Well here we go, right now they shooting their lasers around. Luckily they have an electrical dome around so a person can come in, but can't go out.  
Duo: Good, if it wasn't there, the whole city and arena will be destroyed.  
Tenchi: Yeah everything except that car in the ring.  
Duo: Well too bad so sad for him.  
Tenchi: The camera is zooming in, it's clack and has the license plate says, hmmm, God of Death.  
Duo: What! That's my car!  
Tenchi: Well Epyon is in good shape, but one of Wingzero's arms and the boosters on it's back are destroyed. Now Epyon sees the car.  
Duo: No, don't do it, don't do it.  
Tenchi: Ooof, looks like Epyon smashed your car, pity.  
Duo:(almost crying) first my braid and now this. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. (Leaving the arena)  
Tenchi: Duo come back! Well back to the fight. Now Epyon and Wingzero are fighting with their beam swords. Now Epyon used his heat rod and cuts off Wingzero's legs. Epyon is approaching Wingzero, ooof, Wingzero exploaded.  
Washu: Here is you winner-  
Tenchi: Wait a minute. It's the Deathsythe-Hell. He got passed through the force field, now Epyon has exploaded. Who is controlling Deathsythe-Hell?  
Washu: Ah Tench, who do you think?  
Tenchi: I bet it's Duo, and we're right.  
Washu: We're?  
Tenchi: Ah, you're.  
Washu: Of course, because I am the greatest genius in the universe you know.  
Tenchi: Well we all know that.  
Washu: Why thank you.  
  
*Backstage area*  
Davis: Great my match starts after Goku's and some other guy.  
*DD enters*  
DD: Hey Davis, how are you doing.  
Davis: Bad. I can't fight because, *sneezes* I'm sick.  
DD: Now try not to get out of this Davis.  
Davis: I'm not. I'm the man with the 3 I's.  
DD: More like 2 I's, you're not sick.  
Davis: How can you tell?  
DD: This is my fanfic and I can read your mind, cause I created you in this fic. Good luck in your match.  
Davis: But, but......  
*DD leaves*  
Davis: Great.  
  
*commercial starts*  
*Everyone seems to be afraid something in the sky. When the Hardy Boyz fight, they see a red moon in the Titantron*  
Announcer: 72 hours, 24 masks, 1 moon. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask.  
*commercial ends*  
  
Tenchi: We're back and I have Duo here right with me now.  
Duo: You're damn right, I attacked him for destroying my car, plus I got it detailed.  
Tenchi: No wonder they call you the God of Death.  
Duo: Yeah.  
  
*The Rock's music comes on*  
*the crowd cheers very loud*  
  
Duo: Now we're going to find out who fights Goku.  
Washu: In the ring weighing in 210 pounds, he is the Anime Wrestling Federation Champion, Goku.  
Tenchi: We have been waiting all night for this.  
Duo: Who will he fight? Who will he fight?  
  
*Chris Benoit's music comes on*  
  
Duo: Oh, that's who he is fighting.  
Washu: In the ring weighing in 150 pounds, the challenger, Heero Yuy.  
Tenchi: This is for the AWF championship belt. And for a reminder, if his power level reaches over 200 he looses the belt. Even if it's a non-DQ or a no holds bar.  
*Bell rings*  
Tenchi: And here we go. Hey wait a minute. Why is Heero running away?  
Duo: I don't know Tench, my guess is it may be a trap.  
Tenchi: You could be right Duo. Now Goku is leaving. Lets get a camera man out there quick. Now we're following Goku out of the arena to the gundam hangar bay. Now there's an explosion there and the camera has blacked out. Now we don't know what's going on. We only have two cameras left and we're not going to afford to lose that those two. One in the backstage, and one here.  
Duo: The audience will be disappointed.  
Ryoko: Hi Tench. Hi Duo.  
Tenchi: Ryoko, is that you?  
Ryoko: No it's that bitch Ayeka, of course it's me and I'm at the gundam hangar bay or what's left of it.  
Tenchi: Can you tell us what's going on.  
Ryoko: Of course, if the whole audience can here me.  
Tenchi: Now we have the intercoms on around the arena.  
Ryoko: Testing one, two, three.  
Tenchi: We can here you.  
Ryoko: Right now Heero has destroyed all the gundams in the hangar bay with the gundam Heavyarms.  
Duo: I thought he pilots the Wingzero, also he destroyed my Deathsythe.  
Tenchi: Wingzero was destroyed, remember and DD can repair you gundam easily.  
Duo: Oh yeah.  
Ryoko: The security team has put a dome in the hangar bay, to prevent the beams from destroying the arena and the city.  
Duo: Well that's good.  
Ryoko: But Goku can't put his power level over 200 no matter what. Goku is dodging all of Heero's machine guns and rockets.  
Tenchi: Poor Goku.  
Ryoko: Now Heavyarms ran out of bullets. Goku has found a sword and he pierced through Heavyarms back, now he has a stick and lit it on fire. Heavyarms try to hit Goku, but he keeps dodging. Now Goku is in the back of Heavyarms and put the fire in his back. *Boom* Heavy arms has exploded.  
Tenchi: But it won't count until he gets the cover on the body.  
Ryoko: Now Goku has found the burnt corps of Heero, and here's the cover 1, 2, 3.  
  
*The Rock's music comes on*  
  
Washu: Still AWF champion, Goku.  
Tenchi: Thank you Ryoko, for filling us on what's going on.  
Ryoko: No problem Tenchi Wenchi.  
Duo: Tenchi Wenchi?  
Tenchi: Ryoko still likes me so sue me.  
  
*Backstage Area*  
Kari: TK can you change your mind.  
TK: No this ends right now.  
Kari: C'mon.  
TK: No, sorry.  
*DD enters*  
DD: Hey TK are you ready for the match.  
TK: Yeah, and it will end, I'll promise you that.  
Kari: Can you cancel it.  
DD: No. I'm giving the audience what they want.  
Kari: Fine you four-eyed freak.  
DD: Whatever you disgusting, filthy, dirty, ugly, brutal, skanky, trash-bagging, bottom feeding, two-timing, double-dealing, slutty, ho.  
*DD exits*  
Kari: You heard what he said to me?  
TK: I will deal with him later, but now it will be game over for Davis.  
  
*commercial starts*  
*commercial ends*  
  
Tenchi: Welcome back, for our last match we had some problems about the last match, but thanks to Ryoko, we found out what happened, and Goku is still AWF champion. We have our last match on the way.  
Duo: Man, I can't wait, although I feel sorry for Kari.  
Tenchi: We have been waiting all night for this.  
  
*Mankind's music comes on*  
*Audience cheers*  
  
Duo: Aww man, what does he want?  
Tenchi: Well he's coming our way.  
DD: Hey, so whats up.  
Duo: You made this stupid match against TK and Davis.  
DD: Well I just undelayed the match for the pay per view. Hey remember the match with Gohan and Krillin.  
Duo: Yeah, and I lost my braid.  
DD: Well I'm giving it back. *snaps his fingers*  
Duo: *his long hair grows back* Hey thanks. You're not a bad guy after all. Can you get my car back.  
DD: No.  
Duo: Why not?  
DD: I give you money that can buy you five cars per month.  
Duo: Oh man.  
  
*Kurt Angle's music comes on*  
*Audience boos*  
  
Washu: In the ring weighing in 120 pounds, Davis.  
Tenchi: Well the last match is about to start soon.  
DD: Yeah, the match that all of us want to see.  
Duo: Except for Kari.  
  
*Triple H's music comes on*  
  
Washu: In the ring weighing in 130 pounds, being accompanied by Kari, TK.  
Tenchi: Well looks like Kari is coming this way also.  
Kari: Hey Tenchi, Duo, gee hi DD.  
DD: Having a nice day?  
Kari: No, because of this match and you called me a ho.  
DD: No, I said a disgusting, filthy, dirty-  
Duo: Okay she gets it.  
Kari: Thanks Duo.  
Duo: You're welcome.  
*Bell rings*  
Tenchi: Now here we go. TK has the first upper hand now.  
Kari: Go TK.  
Tenchi: Right now they're about equal now. They're beating the crap out of each other. Now TK is setting for the Pedigree, but Davis counters.  
Kari: Go Davis.  
DD: Make up your choice, who do you think will win this match?  
Duo: Hey, don't put her in that position.  
Kari: Yeah, so shut up.  
DD: Well aren't we a bit cranky today.  
Kari: Hmph.  
Tenchi: Well anyway, Davis is having the hand now. Now he's doing the Olympic Slam, but he countered and TK is setting Davis for the Pedigree and makes it, here's the cover 1, 2, 3.  
  
*Triple H's music comes on*  
  
Washu: Here is you winner, TK.  
Kari: Alright TK.  
Tenchi: Wait a minute, he's getting a sledge hammer.  
Kari: Uh, I got to go.  
Duo: Wait, Kari.  
Tenchi: TK has the sledge hammer, and is about to hit Davis. Hey, Kari took the sledge hammer away from him. Hey! What the heck? Kari hit Davis with that sledge hammer. Hey look they're both holding the sledge hammer. Oof, Davis is a bloody mess.  
Duo: That was beautiful.  
Tenchi: I thought you like Davis.  
Duo: Who's Davis.  
Tenchi: Now Kari has the microphone.  
Kari: I lied about being your friend. TK was right, you are nothing but some kind of nerd.  
*Kari and TK start making out in the ring*  
Tenchi: Well that was interesting.  
DD: Hey, get a room.  
Duo: That brought a tear to my eye.  
DD: Well I better get the Dragonballs to bring back Zechs, Wufei, and Heero.  
Tenchi: Well see ya, what a night.  
Duo: That was great.  
Tenchi: Yeah, well goodnight everybody.  
  
*Program ends*  
  
Well thats it. Two won. Im about to right my other fic soon, its with well Gundam Wing, Tenchi, DBZ, and Digimon with, a play and Christmas. I'll write that pretty soon.  



End file.
